Nous écrire est mon Privilège
by Nauss
Summary: Sherlock, caustique, continuait de lire cet article déplorable qui le critiquait tant et plus, tandis que j'essayais pour ma part de soigner cette blessure qu'il s'était faite par maladresse, tout en essayant de contenir mes tremblements de colère contenue. - AU (fin des années 1800), Johnlock, pov du Docteur Watson.


**Yeah ! Bonjour les gens !**

 **C'était pas prévu, ça m'est tombé dessus y'a deux nuits, il fallait que je l'écrive...**

 **Et, pour la première fois en plusieurs années, je pense, j'ai réussi à écrire un one-shot de moins de 5300 mots ! WEEEEEEEEEEE !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

PS : merci à tous ceux qui sont revenus sur My Home Is Where You Are ! J'ai hâte de vous envoyer le deuxième chapitre en pâture et Abbey est toute contente de vos retours !

* * *

 **Nous écrire est mon Privilège**

.

« '' _Le bon Docteur Watson, au milieu d'une escouade d'officiers de la marée-chaussée et face même aux sarcasmes de ce rouleau-compresseur qu'est le détective Sherlock Holmes, fut le seul qui songea à partir immédiatement à la recherche du suspect pour lui porter secours quand bien même celui-ci avait toutes les chances d'être décédé. En cause la quantité astronomique de pilules antitussives à l'héroïne qu'il s'était, selon les déductions hasardeuses quoique correctes de Holmes, administrée à des fins récréatives_.'' »

Je savais pertinemment que mes mains, pourtant affairées, tremblaient de contrariété contenue alors que Holmes progressait dans sa lecture. A sa voix narquoise, je ne doutais pas une seconde qu'il l'avait remarqué du coin de l'œil. Je gardai le silence, cependant, et me concentrai sur le dévissage du bouchon de la bouteille d'alcool et sur la sélection d'une compresse de gaze la plus blanche possible. Essayant d'ignorer sa lecture, je songeai distraitement qu'il faudrait absolument que je revoie mon stock de compresses car, bien qu'elles soient toutes minutieusement bouillies à chaque utilisation, leur couleur commençait à tirer sur le gris, voire le marron sale pour certaines d'entre elles. Sherlock Holmes représentait un usager bien trop régulier de mon matériel médical. Il faudrait que je le fasse mettre la main au porte-feuille si je souhaitais que mon activité ne périclitât pas.

La voix profonde et moqueuse continuait de dérouler l'article à la longueur cauchemardesque que j'avais eu la surprise de découvrir ce matin. Rien ne m'avait laissé douter que l'affaire de la veille, somme toute banale, donnerait lieu à un tel désastre journalistique. Mais j'apprenais qu'il ne fallait visiblement jamais faire confiance à une jeune femme à l'allure de souris inoffensive car cette dernière, dans ce cas précis, dissimulait une ambition sans borne et des scrupules qui eussent pu être plus marqués. Mon ami n'ayant pas paru le moins du monde surpris en tombant sur l'article, je me doutais qu'il avait, pour sa part, parfaitement cerné la jeune femme qui avait tenu à nous suivre sous prétexte qu'elle connaissait notre suspect. Je ne m'expliquais pas pourquoi Holmes ne l'avait pas promptement envoyée paître et incendiée pour obstruction à l'enquête en particulier et stupidité en général. Peut-être avait-il su ce qui naîtrait de cette invasion : cet article et mon courroux prolongé qu'il semblait particulièrement affectionner.

\- _''L'homme était bien à quelques rues de là, et Sherlock Holmes put se rendre compte, après avoir mené le bon Docteur Watson sur les lieux de son agonie, que ce dernier avait eu raison de croire que le voleur était encore en état de nécessiter des soins médicaux.''_

Ne pouvait-il m'épargner cette lecture ? Il semblait prendre un plaisir particulier à épier mes mimiques assurément excédées alors que je me penchai sur son bras.

Le léger tressaillement de sa voix à chaque fois que je passais ma compresse imbibée d'alcool sur sa plaie me procura un vif, quoique bref, élan de satisfaction féroce – et coupable. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas, pour mon malheur, d'énoncer la phrase suivante avec un enthousiasme agaçant et une assurance qui me faisait soupçonner que, même s'il gardait ce diable de journal sous les yeux, il connaissait par cœur l'intégralité de l'article depuis qu'il l'avait parcouru pour la première fois.

\- '' _Le Docteur Watson a montré, lors de cette enquête, combien la naïveté et l'optimisme ont encore leur place même dans le monde de cynisme et de désillusion qu'est celui dans lequel Sherlock Holmes semble évoluer.''_

Je pus m'empêcher de desserrer les dents pour la première fois :

\- Je ne suis _pas_ naïf.

Holmes leva un regard surpris de son journal, comme s'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que je réagisse sur ce point particulier.

\- Mais vous _êtes_ un incorrigible naïf, mon vieux !

\- J'ai été soldat !

\- Ce qui fait de vous un naïf avec une arme à la main et un trou dans l'épaule, mais un incorrigible naïf tout de même.

\- Est-ce parce que je n'estime pas que le monde se porterait beaucoup mieux si l'espèce humaine disparaissait, que vous vous permettez ce constat ?

Holmes leva un sourcil à cette question :

\- Souhaitez-vous réellement relancer ce débat maintenant ?

\- Oh que non.

Je serrai les lèvres en priant un Dieu en lequel j'avais appris à ne plus croire, pour que Holmes ne rouvrît pas cette conversation qui nous avait plusieurs fois menés à la dispute ouverte, et me focalisai plutôt sur mon travail. La compresse une fois proprement imbibée de sang et la peau du bras gauche de mon ami relativement nette, je m'intéressai à l'aiguille et au fil que j'avais réservés sur un petit plat en argent précédemment bouilli.

Holmes avait beau se moquer faussement et de façon régulière de mes précautions quant à la propreté de mes outils de travail, il avait étudié les effets du nettoyage des plaies. Inutile de préciser qu'il avait étudié la question en s'engageant lui-même pour être son propre cobaye. Et moi pour être son clinicien post-blessure/infection. Mon hypothèse sur la question du nettoyage des plaies était que l'alcool et l'eau bouillante neutralisaient, dans les particules de notre corps tuées lors d'une blessure, la présence de la mort qui ne pouvait ainsi plus se répandre aux autres particules encore intactes. La théorie que mon ami m'avait exposée, après avoir ri de l'idiotie de la mienne, était que des êtres vivants minuscules envahissaient le corps par cette ouverture et le détruisaient en déséquilibrant nos fluides internes. C'était la seule explication logique selon lui, car rien n'expliquait sinon qu'une plaie nettoyée, mais soignée avec des outils sales, s'infectait tout autant que si aucune précaution n'avait été prise - il avait testé la question sur lui-même, le bougre. Qui de lui ou moi avait raison, impossible de le savoir. « Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'on invente des lunettes qui nous permettront de voir l'infiniment petit de la même façon que nous pouvons déjà observer l'infiniment grand ! Et je ne vous parle pas de ces vagues loupes améliorées qu'on appelle microscopes et qui ne servent qu'à voir un peu mieux le relief des pelures d'oignon » avait-il coutume de répéter avec des yeux au regard intensifié par l'enthousiasme, comme s'il oubliait qu'il utilisait très régulièrement ces « vagues loupes améliorées » pour analyser des scènes de crimes.

Mais l'heure n'était visiblement pas à cette question :

\- Pourquoi cet article vous dérange-t-il tant ? avait repris mon ami alors que j'espérais qu'il s'abstiendrait de poursuivre sur cette voie. Je ne vois que des compliments réalistes écrits à votre égard.

Je feignis la concentration alors que je pinçai peut-être un peu trop fermement entre mon pouce et mon index droits les bords de la plaie, et piquai la peau de ma main gauche. Puis, comme j'avais avancé de trois points déjà et que mon ami – dont je sentais le regard intense me brûler le visage – n'était pas dupe et attendait patiemment que je me déridasse sans même tressaillir quand je n'usai momentanément d'aucune douceur dans mon ouvrage, je finis par admettre :

\- Tout cet article démontre en quoi nous sommes parfaitement différents. Je ne vois pas en quoi il vous paraît flatteur.

\- A mon égard, en effet, il n'a pas grand chose de positif, convint-il avec un sourire ironique.

Je m'abstins de répondre, un de mes griefs contre le papier étant justement le peu de cas que faisait la journaliste de l'intelligence et du génie de Holmes qu'elle tournait régulièrement en ridicule par des formules dures, corrosives et injustes. Ces dernières ne semblaient pas perturber outre-mesure mon ami qui, comme toujours, interpréta parfaitement mon visage et mes pensées :

\- Que cela peut-il bien vous faire, ce que cette jeune personne pense de moi ?

\- Des milliers de Londoniens vont lire ce journal, Holmes.

\- Et ? interrogea le concerné, un sourcil levé avec une perplexité quelque peu indifférente.

\- Cela m'agace de la voir qualifier vos déductions d'hasardeuses. C'est comme si elle disait à tout le monde que vous mentiez, que vous étiez un imposteur. Sachant que la question des pilules antitussives à base d'héroïne utilisées comme substance récréative n'a _rien_ d'une déduction hasardeuse.

Holmes haussa les épaules.

\- Et en quoi cela vous concerne-t-il ?

\- En rien, j'imagine, concédai-je ironiquement et sans en penser un mot.

Le fait qu'il ne comprenne pas en quoi je pouvais me sentir impliqué dans tout ce qui le concernait était un fait récurrent et immuable de notre relation qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter. Sherlock Holmes ne voyait tout simplement pas pourquoi tout cela pouvait retentir sur mon moral et mes émotions. J'avais appris à ne pas insister sur ce ressenti qui lui était complètement étranger. Cependant, je repris avant qu'il puisse en revenir à sa lecture – parce que je ne me faisais aucune illusion quant au fait qu'il la poursuivrait.

\- Elle ne cesse d'insulter votre comportement, que ce soit par rapport à moi ou aux autres intervenants de cette histoire.

\- Elle dresse le tableau d'un être froid, distant, rationnel à l'extrême, logique et mesquin. Je ne vois là nul mensonge.

\- A d'autres, Holmes. Si vous êtes incapable de voir qu'elle est dans le faux, tout comme les cent mille autres qui ont eu l'outrecuidance d'écrire ces mots avant elle, soyez certain que _je_ _sais_ qu'il faudrait bien d'autres qualificatifs qu'elle ne possède certainement pas dans son vocabulaire parce qu'ils n'ont pas encore été inventés, beaucoup plus doux, pour vous décrire réellement. Elle et tous les autres êtres vivants de cette planète sont simplement trop stupides, pour vous paraphraser, pour s'en rendre compte. Elle s'est contentée de sélectionner dans vos attitudes ce qui lui paraissait insupportable pour le mettre en contraste avec ma _naïveté_ et mon _optimisme._

Mon ami ne me contredit pas, et m'offrit même un de ces brefs sourires qui n'avaient rien de narquois mais exprimaient au contraire un semblant de gratitude incertaine. J'étais encore étonné de voir que le crédit infaillible et franc que je lui portais depuis notre rencontre le touchait et l'ébranlait toujours au point qu'il fût reconnaissant – bien qu'il l'exprimât rarement – quand ma mauvaise humeur contenue me poussait à le défendre quoi qu'il advînt.

\- Cela vous dérange-t-il tellement que cette journaliste ait mis en lumière pour le grand public toutes ces qualités que vous possédez contrairement à moi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

Ce fut mon tour de lever des yeux étonnés vers lui, suspendant mon ouvrage. Ce n'était absolument pas ainsi que j'avais lu cet article. Je me penchai à nouveau sur mon travail avant de répondre.

\- D'après cet article, je suis naïf, j'ai des idées saugrenues même quand je suis entouré de personnes qui savent mieux que moi et m'assurent le contraire de ce que j'avance, je vous suis sans sourciller le reste du temps...

\- … et, grâce à cet instant où vous avez remis en question ma certitude de sa mort avec votre idée saugrenue, vous avez sauvé la vie de ce jeune homme qui n'avait pas eu la possibilité de se déplacer très loin et dont l'état nécessitait en effet les soins immédiats que vous avez pu lui prodiguer, après m'avoir suivi aveuglément quand je vous ai signalé vers où, selon moi, il s'était dirigé. Est-ce pour vous une critique négative que quelqu'un se permette de vous décrire comme un être humain sensible et raisonnable, par comparaison à l'automate qui vous sert d'ami ?

Je ne savais que répondre. J'entendais ce qu'il me disait – même si son propre regard sur lui-même me chagrinait – mais il me semblait qu'il n'était pas conscient du fait que c'était très exactement l'inverse qui me posait problème.

\- Il y a juste... tellement de choses que je suis incapable de faire par rapport à vous, Holmes. Sans votre concours, nous n'aurions même jamais su que ce jeune homme était quelque part et en danger de mort. Et même si elle a tourné cela en dérision, votre intelligence surpasse largement celle de toutes ces personnes que moi-même je peine à qualifier de vos congénères.

\- Et c'est ce qui vous interpelle dans cet article ? interrogea mon ami avec une surprise franche qui m'étonna autant que je semblais l'avoir stupéfait – car c'était toujours chose rare que d'inspirer un tel sentiment à Holmes.

\- Bien sûr. J'y suis un simple être humain, somme toute, à côté de vos déductions d'une perspicacité et d'une clairvoyance extraordinaires. Ce n'est pas que j'aie un jour pu penser être autre chose qu'un simple être humain, mais voir écrit juste à côté de ce fait que vous êtes bien plus que cela est désagréable et me rappelle combien ma présence n'est en rien indispensable à votre efficience.

\- Vous êtes stupide, Watson, constata mon ami sans avoir l'air de se rendre compte qu'il résumait habilement ce que je venais de dire.

Je m'abstins de toute réponse – parce que, vraiment, que répondre à cela – et pinçai un peu plus fort la peau entre mes doigts.

\- Aïe. Ne vous vengez pas des mots de cette jeune personne sur mon pauvre bras, je vous prie.

\- Je ne fais que vous recoudre, cher ami, navré si cela doit vous faire souffrir. Peut-être y réfléchirez-vous à deux fois dans le futur avant de vous empaler le dos du bras sur un morceau de verre brisé.

\- Il m'était sorti de l'idée que j'avais posé sur la table les débris de ce vase que vous aviez eu la mauvaise idée de laisser traîner sur mon chemin, déclara-t-il d'un air pensif comme s'il parlait plus pour lui-même qu'à mon intention.

\- Les fleurs qui y baignaient étaient pourtant fort visibles, et je ne vois pas comment l'étagère au dessus du garde-manger peut être considérée comme étant sur votre chemin, vous qui ne vous nourrissez pratiquement pas et cuisinez plus rarement encore.

Holmes m'envoya un de ses célèbres regards signifiant ouvertement qu'il me fallait apprendre à faire fonctionner mon cerveau, et sans tarder.

\- C'est une de mes réserves de tabac, Watson.

Je me hérissai :

\- Et c'en sera une de moins dès que j'aurai fini cette suture, vous pouvez en être certain.

\- Vous n'êtes pas marrant, mon vieux. Depuis quand le tabac est-il à proscrire de mon régime ?

\- Depuis que vous y avez développé une accoutumance – et nous savons tous les deux où et à quoi peuvent vous mener vos accoutumances, répondis-je en nouant mon fil, avant de le couper en même temps que j'ajoutai, après réflexion : Et depuis que j'ai remarqué que vous toussiez plus quand vous vous mettez à en fumer en quantité. Je suis certain que votre santé peut être affectée par la chose.

Les yeux de mon ami se plissèrent, mais il ne se permit aucune remarque. J'étais certain qu'il avait lui aussi fait le rapprochement entre une prise moins conséquente de cigarettes et un souffle plus vaillant. Bien qu'il fût d'une mauvaise foi affligeante pour tout ce qui se rapportait à ses habitudes sanitaires consternantes, il ne s'autorisait jamais à remettre en doute une de mes déductions médicales quand lui-même était déjà arrivé à une conclusion similaire.

A la place, il secoua sa main droite pour déplier un peu plus le journal et reprit sa lecture qui me faisait l'effet d'une torture lente et pernicieuse.

\- '' _D'une humanité exceptionnelle, toute vie jouit_ _à ses yeux_ _d'une valeur inestimable et même les toxicomanes s'étant rendus coupables d'infractions à la loi méritent ses soins et sa considération.''_ Ce dont je vous sais gré, par ailleurs, apprécia Holmes avec un sourire d'auto-dérision, fort à propos.

Une grimace étira mes lèvres avant que je ne pusse la retenir. Il n'attendit pas que je répondisse quoi que ce fût, visiblement bien conscient de ma réluctance à commenter cette dispense d'humour noir. Par ailleurs, la stupidité de cette phrase tirée de cet abominable article me laissait sans voix : ne savait-elle pas que j'avais tué plusieurs fois, et sans aucun scrupules, encore ?

\- '' _Sans doute plus d'affaires du célèbre Sherlock Holmes se termineraient par des vies sauvées plutôt que des corps, dont on connaît en détails les circonstances de mort grâce à ses froides déductions certes, mais sans vie, pour peu qu'il ne cherche pas à rendre Watson tel qu'il voudrait qu'il soit, que Watson, lui, ne veuille pas à tout prix répondre à ces critères inhumains, et que tous deux s'inspirent des méthodes du second basée sur l'amour de son prochain et la croyance profonde en le bien tapi au fond de chacun.''_ Conclusion émouvante, n'est-il pas ? demanda mon ami en feignant d'être au combien touché par cette phrase bien trop longue pour être aussi poétique que ne la voulait son auteure – et je m'y connaissais en littérature.

Je ne répondis pas. Je m'étais alors attelé à la tâche de bander le bras de Holmes afin qu'il ne répandît pas sur sa plaie quelque substance d'une expérimentation qu'il ne manquerait pas de mener cette après-midi-là.

\- Vous n'avez rien à en dire, Watson ?

\- Nous avons déjà consacré bien trop de temps à cet article, par rapport à sa piètre qualité, si vous voulez mon avis.

\- La prose pourrait être plus déplaisante, contra mon ami, son sourire soulevant une de ses commissure. Et je suis convaincu que vous n'avez pas encore nommé ce qui vous dérange le plus dans ce papier.

Il avait raison, bien entendu. Je tentai d'esquiver la question en répondant pas tout à fait à côté.

\- Avez-vous réellement l'impression que je veuille à tout prix – qu'écrit-elle, déjà ? Ah, oui - répondre à vos critères inhumains ? Dites-moi donc Holmes, est-ce que je satisfais vos envies en étant tel que vous voulez que je sois, en votre présence ? Est-ce que je réagis tel que vous le souhaitez, puisqu'il semblerait que je ne vive que pour ça ? Où bien suis-je également en échec sur ce point ? Quelle que soit la réponse, _les_ réponses que vous donnerez à ces questions, je puis vous garantir qu'elles ne me satisferont pas.

Contre toute attente, le sourire de mon ami disparut de ses traits qui se firent graves, et sa voix profonde roula vers moi en faisant vibrer mon sternum, même avec ces cinquante centimètres de vide entre nous.

\- Mon cher Watson, vous êtes une des rares personnes – pour ne pas dire la seule – qui, non seulement, ne réagit _jamais_ tel que je l'attends, mais qui parvient de plus à le faire en me surprenant de façon positive et en prenant de bien meilleures décisions que ce que je le ferais – la plupart du temps du moins.

J'ouvris la bouche, sans que me vinssent les mots qui auraient dû répondre à cette phrase lâchée comme une bombe au moment où je m'y attendais le moins. Holmes m'épargna de trouver quoi que ce fût à dire en enchaînant, avec cette clairvoyance qui me faisait passer en un temps infinitésimal de l'attendrissement à l'exaspération agacée :

\- Mais là encore, vous ne dites pas ce qui vous tracasse. Est-ce le fait qu'elle me critique si ouvertement ?

Je sautai sur l'occasion tout en sachant que ça ne suffirait pas :

\- Oui. Les journalistes devraient être relus par les personnes dont parlent leurs articles. Mais tout va si vite aujourd'hui : nous étions encore auprès de ce pauvre jeune homme ce matin à deux heures, et le journal livré à sept contenait déjà cet article. C'est incontrôlable.

\- Et encore, attendez que les humains aient inventé un moyen de communiquer entre eux de façon instantanée... Vous pourrez toujours essayer de parler de contrôle, à ce moment-là ! Enfin, ''vous'', façon de parler. Nous ne serons plus là ni vous ni moi pour en être témoins.

Je m'abstins de tout commentaire relatif à cette prévision du futur de l'Homme, une parmi tant d'autres que Holmes dispensait ici et là, comme des prémonitions dont il aurait eu le secret. Inutile de lui dire combien une telle chose était tout simplement impensable, le papier ne pouvant se désagréger pour se ré-agréger en un endroit autre, comme chacun le savait : cela m'aurait seulement valu une remarque acerbe sur mon manque d'imagination. Et, une fois de plus, il reprit de toute façon avant moi :

\- Et puis, voilà qui serait une grave atteinte à la liberté d'expression qu'une loi permettant aux sujets d'un article de le relire et le censurer avant impression. Ce dont vous semblez parfaitement conscient puisque je ne me souviens pas avoir eu l'heur de relire le moindre de vos manuscrits avant publication. Ceci étant dit, vous n'avez toujours pas livré le fond de votre pensée. Qu'est-ce qui vous dérange _vraiment_ dans cet article ? Je ne parviens pas à mettre le doigt dessus et vous savez comme moi que je ne laisserai pas tomber ce sujet tant que je n'aurai pas de réponse qui me satisfasse.

Oui, en effet, je le savais. C'est pourquoi je dis alors entre mes dents, suffisamment fort cependant pour qu'il m'entendît, en même temps que je nouais sa bande :

\- Nous écrire est _mon_ privilège. Je _déteste_ devoir le partager avec quelqu'un d'autre – qui s'arrange de plus pour vous agonir dans un article à la qualité littéraire plus que douteuse.

Comme aucune réponse immédiate ne me fut fournie et que Sherlock Holmes n'était pas quelqu'un qui laissait en suspens une conversation tant qu'il n'en avait prononcé le dernier mot, je levai le regard de mes doigts à présent posés, inactifs, sur son bras, afin de tenter de lire son visage. Voyant la lueur brûlante de ses yeux à cet instant précis, alors que ceux-ci me regardaient avec cette intensité que j'avais appris à reconnaître et à apprécier, je me fendis d'un petit « J'ai terminé » en effleurant son pansement.

\- Parfait, répondit-il d'une voix soudainement rauque tout en se levant de sa chaise, me dominant deux secondes de toute sa hauteur avant de saisir mon poignet pour me mettre debout de telle façon que j'étais tout contre lui et que son bras valide m'entourait la taille avec possessivité. Parce que je meure d'envie de vous montrer dès à présent comment vous pourriez être tel que je vous voudrais, là, à cet instant. Tel que je vous _veux_ _._ »

Je frissonnai alors qu'il finissait sa phrase dans mon cou et commençait à nous guider tous les deux vers notre chambre.

* * *

« Vous savez, Watson, je pense que cet article est d'une utilité indéniable, si ce n'est d'une grande qualité, puisqu'il peut vous mettre dans mon lit en pleine après-midi.

Je grimaçai. J'avais oublié l'article en question alors que je baignais dans cette douce léthargie suivant l'extase que mon amant m'avait dûment administrée quelques minutes plus tôt. Sur le dos, les bras relevés au-dessus de ma tête par ses mains dont les pouces dessinaient des arabesques sur la peau sensible de mes triceps, je laissai mon corps se détendre tout à fait sous le sien - ses cuisses fermement ancrées dans le matelas de part et d'autres de ma taille depuis que j'avais eu l'audace de dire que mes visites du soir allaient être retardées si je ne me préparais pas bientôt à partir.

\- La ferme, Holmes. Pourquoi devez-vous rappeler à ma mémoire ce papier déplorable ?

\- Parce que j'aime diablement quand quelqu'un réveille sans le vouloir – au contraire ! - votre colère en s'attaquant à moi.

Je ne pus retenir mon sourire.

\- Elle insulte mon tendre ami. Comment aurais-je pu réagir autrement.

\- Vous eussiez pu remarquer qu'elle vous met terriblement en avant, et vous satisfaire de cela.

\- Elle m'a volé _mon privilège_ , répliquai-je fermement.

Holmes enfouit son visage dans mon cou, à cette phrase – je notai mentalement l'effet qu'elle possédait sur lui, pour plus tard – et envoya des étincelles de délices dans tout mon corps en maltraitant tendrement la peau de mon cou. Il finit par susurrer tout contre ma carotide – et je le soupçonnais de suivre attentivement l'accélération de mon pouls ce-faisant :

\- Si votre privilège est que vous nous _écriviez_ , alors – et pardonnez-moi l'approximation phonologiquement – le mien et de vous _faire crier_.

Et si je ne pus qu'être affligé par ce jeu de mot accablant qui n'en était même pas un, au moins eut-il l'effet escompté de me rappeler notre étreinte précédente à laquelle mon amant s'était adonné avec une passion qui m'avait en effet fait crier mon plaisir d'une voix rauque. Avec pour texte son nom, principalement, encore et encore. Je fermai les yeux et frissonnai en sentant les réminiscences de ces sensations exquises. Et lui répondis, puisqu'il avait choisi de remettre cet article sur la table :

\- J'imagine que cela me permet de répondre à la question que vous avez esquivée avant que nous ne soyons distraits par votre lit : il _arrive_ apparemment que je réponde à vos attentes et que je sois tel que vous me souhaitez.

Ce n'était certainement pas très juste de relancer ce sujet, mais il était vrai que cette phrase de la journaliste m'avait ébranlé et que je détestais le fait qu'elle me fisse m'interroger de cette façon.

\- Si je n'ai pas répondu à cette question, cher ami, c'est qu'elle n'a aucun sens et que la poser est en soi une absurdité. Je n'attends de vous que ce que vous êtes et j'espère de mon côté que vous ne feignez rien dans le seul but futile de me plaire. C'est l'homme en vous que j'apprécie, et je ne compare jamais ce que vous êtes à ce que vous pourriez être, puisque cela n'a aucune utilité ni légitimité.

J'admis intérieurement que, si la logique toute Holmesienne de sa réponse ne m'étonna pas, sa signification m'alla droit au cœur.

\- Et pourtant, je ne suis qu'un être humain parmi des centaines, des milliers d'autres.

\- Et le seul que j'aie jamais voulu attirer entre mes draps. Le seul de qui le refus m'eût été insupportable.

Je demeurai coi devant cette prolixité à laquelle je n'étais pas habitué. J'avais déjà remarqué que le sexe adoucissait l'humeur - et l'humour - caustique de mon amant et lui faisait exprimer des sentiments qu'il n'aurait jamais admis en d'autres circonstances. Le fait que nos corps nus et enlacés se remettaient tranquillement de l'orgasme précédent n'était sans doute pas étranger à la douceur de son verbe et à l'intensité de mon émotion face à ces mots qu'il prononçait avec une facilité déconcertante. Si je maniais la prose à l'écrit mieux que beaucoup d'autres, j'avais, personnellement, toujours éprouvé des difficultés à faire part de mes ressentis à voix haute. Il me fallait cependant être à la hauteur de ce qu'il venait de me confier. De façon détournée, tout du moins, puisque je me sentais incapable de lui exprimer de front le bouillonnement de mon cœur et la profondeur de mes pensées à cet instant.

\- Vous saviez très bien que je n'attendais que ça, Holmes. Quand bien même la décence me dictait d'être plus discret, il m'était impossible de rendre invisible à vos yeux combien je vous désirais, et ce bien avant que vous ayez l'idée de poser vos mains sur moi.

\- Vous n'avez aucune idée du moment à partir duquel j'ai songé qu'il me fallait vous garder à mes côtés, coûte que coûte. Et je ne compte pas vous informer du moment exacte où vous êtes devenu pour moi une faiblesse, Watson, si ce n'est que je songeais déjà à trouver un moyen de vous faire rester auprès de moi quand des femmes semblaient encore en mesure de vous satisfaire.

Je ne répondis rien, songeant qu'il m'avait fallu des mois d'abstinence relativement volontaire – dans le sens où aucune femme ne me plaisait plus – avant de prendre conscience que mon attirance pour mon colocataire était la cause de ce désinvestissement momentané dans la chose sexuelle.

\- Et maintenant que je vous ai, reprit-il avec une fierté et une satisfaction puériles qui me firent fondre de tendresse, tâchez de ne pas changer cela.

\- Je vois mal comment vous pourriez vous sentir menacé sur ce plan, contrai-je immédiatement avec des sourcils froncés pour ne pas laisser mon attendrissement apparaître de façon trop évidente sur mon visage. Encore faudrait-il pour cela qu'une personne saine d'esprit – ce qui vous exclut d'office de la liste – veuille d'un vieux soldat blessé et sans le sous.

\- Bon sang, vous êtes _définitivement_ naïf, mon vieux. Tant mieux pour moi, j'imagine. Du moins comprends-je mieux votre réaction à cet article – ou plutôt votre absence de réaction logique.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? interrogeai-je, réellement perplexe cette fois.

Holmes balança le poids de son corps sur ses genoux, sans doute pour plus de confort, et je grimaçai alors que son sexe frottait contre le mien encore hypersensible de notre étreinte passée. Il sourit sarcastiquement mais se tint tranquille, ce dont je lui sus gré. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me réponde :

\- Les compliments et flatteries adressés par cette femme dans ce papier que vous méprisez avec tant de passion étaient clairement inspirés par une profonde admiration et un sentiment tendre à votre endroit. Dommage pour elle que vos inclinaisons ne soient plus celles qu'elles étaient autrefois, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux en bougeant de nouveau légèrement le bassin.

Je méditai la question en lui envoyant une pichenette distraite sur le front et un :

\- Cessez donc de bouger ainsi, si vous ne souhaitez pas me voir immédiatement déguerpir de ce lit pour rejoindre le sien.

Si j'avais voulu me pencher plus longtemps sur le fait que je n'avais pas vu une seule fois la veille que cette jeune personne m'appréciait, je n'en eus nullement le temps car Holmes se penchait de nouveau sur mon cou et assaillait ma peau tendre de douces morsures. Je savais qu'il marquait son territoire de la même façon que je l'avais fait, plus tôt, sur son torse et ses omoplates.

\- Je suis satisfait de voir votre réaction face à cet article, ceci dit, finit par reprendre mon amant d'une voix rocailleuse alors qu'il se cachait dans mon cou plus qu'il ne l'embrassait, à l'instant de cette déclaration. J'avais craint que, bien que ses œillades n'aient guère fait mouche hier, vous vous sentiez malgré tout flatté par sa prose.

C'était toujours étonnant d'entendre Holmes faire part de ses doutes. Car, oui, « satisfait » dans cette phrase signifiait clairement « rassuré » pour qui parlait couramment son langage. Je me rengorgeais virtuellement d'être une des rares personnes, peut-être la seule, devant qui il laissait tomber le masque de la froide assurance et offrait, parfois, le fond de ses pensées et de ses hésitations. Raison pour laquelle je détestais plus encore les journalistes et autres détracteurs qui, comme cette jeune femme, le décrivaient comme un automate sans coeur. Puis je réalisai ce qu'impliquait cette déclaration.

\- C'est donc pour _ça_ , pour voir ma réaction, que vous l'avez laissée nous suivre et écrire ça ?

\- Evidemment, asséna-t-il sur le ton de la réprimande, très certainement face à mon imbécilité. Pour quelle autre raison ?

Il n'y en avait aucune autre de valide, songeai-je. Si tant est qu'on pouvait qualifier cette raison de valide, bien entendu.

\- Vous êtes incorrigible, Holmes, ronronnais-je alors qu'il reprenait l'exquise torture de ses dents contre ma peau, migrant vers mes clavicules, mon torse, mes tétons, puis s'attaquant subitement à mes lèvres.

\- Diablement incorrigible, quand vous êtes dans la balance, » répondit-il d'une voix soudainement rauque.

Je sentis contre mon ventre, en même temps que son érection redevenue vaillante, les sept années que son âge comptait de moins que le mien. Je savais que mon corps n'était plus aussi prompt que le sien à se remettre d'étreintes comme celle que nous venions de partager. J'avais la chance que mon amant plus jeune que moi ne m'en tînt pas rigueur. Il convenait de dire, aussi, que je savais exactement comment faire oublier cette différence : je capturai ses hanches de mes mains, le soulevai légèrement pour faire migrer son bassin vers le haut de mon torse en même temps que j'appuyai ma tête contre celle du lit pour un angle plus adapté. Je le vis fermer les yeux en frémissant d'anticipation alors que mon souffle se posait sur sa verge à demi-dressée. Puis je léchai son gland lorsqu'il fut à portée, ressentis une fierté indicible en l'entendant gémir mon nom alors que sa main droite harponnait compulsivement mes cheveux, et oubliai cet article de malheur que Holmes avait passivement autorisé à paraître dans l'unique but d'être rassuré sur l'amour que je lui portais.

Je comptais bien passer par de tout autres moyens pour lui faire oublier ses craintes et m'y employai déjà avec une énergie et une passion auxquelles ses gémissements et les mouvements de son bassin qu'il essayait maladroitement de contenir répondaient plus habilement que s'il avait crié ses sentiments à mon égard.

Sherlock Holmes était pratiquement impossible à décrire, tant il avait de relief et de profondeur. Mais c'était mon Privilège de le faire.

.

.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **C'était censé faire deux pages, ça s'est transformé en huit,**

 **c'était censé être du fluff et du blabla uniquement, y'a du lime qui s'y est glissé insidieusement...**

 **Mais on va dire que c'est pas grave :D**

 **J'avais envie de changer d'époque, et je crois que j'ai fait un amalgame des différents Sherlock Holmes que je connais... Désolé s'il un peu OOC, je le voulais plus caustique que sociopathe.**

 **En espérant que ça vous a plu !**

 **Des bises à tous !**

Nauss


End file.
